25 Years Later
by BoOkWoRm4ALLbOoKs
Summary: Charlotte Dixon grew up in an Atlanta orphanage as a ward of the state. She joined the military when she was 18, and was charged with protecting a safe zone when the plague of dead started. Now she lives with a group of other survivors. Daryl and Co have just escaped Terminus, and is on the way to DC. What happens when the two groups meet up? Read and Find out. Rating Will change.
1. Chapter 1: 25 Years Previous

**Hey guys! It's been a while, school started, work took over, and you know, the usual story. Well, Im back, because I had some inspiration that would not go away, and I have midterms to study for but am writing this instead! I probably won't update super regularly, but I do promise to at least update it more than once a year. I recycled a name from my other story, because I love the name! **

**That season 5 premiere was awesome wasn't it? **

**Anyway, I do not own any characters or places mentioned but those of my own creation. **

Chapter 1: 25 Years Previous

Daryl hadn't ever been so nervous in his entire life. It wasn't even his kid that was being born. But Merle had flaked out, and was nowhere to be found and the mother of his child was in a panic attack. Daryl guessed it was more from withdrawals and the fact that labor hurt like a bitch.

The hospital waiting room was fairly empty, only a couple other people milled about. This was the maternity ward, so they were probably waitin for whomever they were there for to have a kid too.

Shit. He was nervous. Where was Merle? Merle, the god damn sonofabitch whom had probably passed out on some couch after shootin up, not even knowing his own kid was about to be born.

The doctors had been nervous when Daryl had arrived at the hospital, and when they heard he was looking for Karen, the girl that Merle had knocked up, they had immediately made him take a drug test. he knew what for. Karen hadn't been able to stay clean her entire pregnancy, and Merle definitely hadn't. The only reason that Karen had even gone into labor this early was because she had nearly OD'd. The baby would be two months premature if it was alive. The doctors wanted him drug tested to see if they would have a family member that was capable of caring for a new born, one that would probably have some issues. Of course the test came back clean, Daryl never touched anything but alcohol, and that only on rare occasions.

Daryl knew it was a real possibility that he might end up the child's legal guardian, but he wasn't ready for a kid. He was only 18 years old. He couch surfed most of the time, so he never had a stable roof over his head, and most times when he got a good stable job Merle screwed it up for him by showing up at work high and looking for money for another fix. The kid would probably need constant medical care, and that would cost money. Money, Daryl didn't have. But the kid was a Dixon, Dixons didn't abandon other Dixons.

Daryl had been so lost in thought that he didn't even see the nurse come in.

"Mr. Dixon? Would you like to come meet your niece?" Niece? So it was a girl? Karen hadn't had enough money for one of those fancy tests that tells you whether or not the baby is a boy or a girl.

Daryl followed the lady around the halls, and when they arrived at the room, the nurse knocked. A police officer opened the door, and escorted him inside.

Karen was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Both arms were. She must have tried to hit the officer when she was read her rights. She was out cold at the moment, with a sheen of sweat, most likely from just giving birth, and pale, probably from the withdrawals.

Across the room from Karen was a nurse, who was holding a little pink bundle. She handed him the baby and left the room.

Daryl hadn't ever held a kid. Was he holding her right? He decided it was probably best to just sit down, and figure it out from there.

Studying the kids Face he determined, that Merle had created one hell of a looker. On top of her head was a wispy mop of dark auburn hair, which he thought was odd as he thought all newborns typically were bald. She gave a little yawn and opened her eyes, which were a grayish blue. Just like his. Figures Merles kid would look like Daryl instead. Whom would want to look like Ugly Merle?

Daryl just sat there looking at her for what seemed like hours. This kid needed to have a good life, and he would be damned if he couldn't provide it.

The doctor joined them a while later, closing the door behind them. Karen was still asleep, and the Police Officer had yet to say a word.

"Evening Mr. Dixon. I'm Dr. Jenkins. Now am I correct in saying you are the brother of the father?"

"Yes sir."  
>"We made you take a drug test upon arrival, seeing as the case involved an addict who would be transferred to the women's jail after the birth. Your test was negative correct?"<p>

"Yes sir. I ain't never touched that stuff."

"Good for you. Now, may I ask as to the whereabouts of your Brother?"

"I don't know sir. I called him, but..."

"I see. Is the father in the same state as the mother?"

"Occasionally."

"What about your Parents? You may be the next of kin able to be granted guardian ship of the child, but and 18 year old, without a job or roof over his head isn't the kind of guardian the state would like to give the child to."

"Dead. They wouldn't have been able to anyway."

"I see. Well Mr. Dixon, I shall leave you with the child, though we will be needing to take her for some tests soon."

"Okay. Thank you." Daryl said, then immediately turned his attention back to the kid.

She needed a name. She had been in this world a couple hours now, and didn't have a name. Her last name would be Dixon of course. But she needed her own name. But he was drawing a blank. The nurse came in a short time later, with a bottle, and one of those blanket things that people throw over their shoulders for when the babies puke on them. She offered to feed her, obviously Karen couldn't breast feed her, having heroin in her system, but Daryl could bottle feed her. He let the nurse show him, and soon, the baby was drinking away. Afterwards the nurse showed him how to burp her, and soon despite the shoulder blanket, he stunk of baby vomit. He didn't care though. His next 18 years would be bottles, baby vomit, and blankets, and better to learn now then later.

Karen woke up a little while later when the baby was sleeping. The police officer, with the help of the nurse got her into the wheelchair then she was wheeled out of the room. Probably to the jail. Daryl never saw her again. She didn't even look at the baby. Didn't even ask to hold her.

It was shortly after this that the doctor returned and motioned for Daryl to follow him. He was led around a corridor and through a couple of key card locked doors that led to what looked like a bunch of testing rooms. A nurse took the baby and Daryl was led to a waiting room.

A name. She needed a name. But what to name her? She would need to have a name before he took her home. He needed to find a home. He supposed he could take her back to his parents old house, it would need cleaning, and a repainting, and new... everything. But he didn't have that much money. He supposed he could take out a loan, to get everything in order. The baby needed stuff too. Soon. But he couldn't leave her here alone. The nurse. He peeked his head out of the corridor, and motioned to her.

"Can I help you Mr. Dixon?"

"Is it okay if I leave her here for a little while? I need to go pick up some baby stuff. Like.. food, toys, one of those carrier things."

"Well, we have to keep her overnight anyway, so I suppose so."

"Thanks."

And with that Daryl left. To the baby store he had seen on his way there. He was completely lost in the store. Does a baby really need all this stuff? He only had $50 in his pocket. A couple hundred to his name, and the price on most of this stuff wasn't cheap. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't care for a baby, even if she was completely healthy, which was a slim chance. She would be growing up in circumstances similar to his, and he wouldn't allow that. He couldn't. But he still wanted to be in her life. But how? The state would have to take her, and she would probably be adopted. Her new parents wouldn't want her raggedy old uncle to be a bad influence. But... She needed a good life.

He had somehow wandered into an isle filled with stuffed animals. There were animals of all different colors. Some were bright pink, others were rainbow. Some just looked odd. One however, caught his eye, it was a plain little puppy. Small, and unassuming. Brown and white, with a red tongue sticking out. Small, basic, plain. But it would be enough. He grabbed that, and wandered through the store until he found the blanket isle. He ran into the same problem in that isle, everything was a multitude of bright colors. But he knew what he was looking for this time. And he found it. A plain, simple dark blue blanket that was sturdy, and wouldn't fall apart too easily.

That was all he bought at the store. No food, or carriers. Just the dog and the blanket. Because what child growing up doesn't have their special stuffed animal or safety blanket? He himself may never be able to give her a life, but maybe he can give her the things that will protect her through her childhood. The things that will save her from her nightmares.

Daryl arrived back at the hospital, and found his way to the nursery. The baby girl was sleeping in one of the little clear baby beds. She really needed a name. He would give her that much. But what?

"Welcome back Mr. Dixon. Would you like me to bring her out for you?"

"Nah, let her sleep. What did the tests say?"

"Well, her sight is good, hearing is good, her blood is good, no trace of the drugs her mother was using."

"Will she be... slow?"

"We did a few tests but they are still being analyzed. But she seems completely healthy, and her digestive track is working like it should. As is her respiratory system."

"Good. Good."

"Her heart is working exactly as it should as well. So she won't have to have any surgeries. Most babies born to addicted mothers have developmental issues with certain organs, but she seems okay, even for being premature. She was nearly the size and weight of a normal baby."

"Good. That's a relief." She hadn't seemed like a normal baby when he had held her, she seemed tiny. Small. Breakable.

"It will probably be a while before the tests come back, do you need me to show you to waiting room?"

"Nah, I wanna stay here for a little while longer."

"Alright Mr. Dixon" The nurse turned to leave.

"Wait... what's your name? Like your first name?"

"Charlotte. Why?"

"I can't figure out what to name her. Charlotte is a good name. She should be named after someone who took care of her like they were her own."

"It's my job to take care of premature babies Mr. Dixon."

"Still, she could have had no one to take care of her at all."

A little while later the Birth Certificate was signed.

Her name was Charlotte Sandra Dixon. Sandra after Daryl's mother.

Merle and Karen was listed as the biological parents, but neither were given guardianship. Daryl signed off on her name, but the state was given guardianship. Daryl held her only once more before she was taken away. He kissed her head as she cooed, reaching up to him with tiny fingers, and it nearly made him cry and change his mind about letting her go. But she needed to. She would be adopted, and be given a better life than what he could give her. He walked out of that hospital, determined to find a way to give himself a better life, so that if he ever had a child, it wouldn't have to be taken away to have a better life, because next time he would be able to give it to it.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

**Let me know what you think! **

**This story is not Beta'd because I don't trust anyone after last time. **


	2. Chapter 2: 17 Years Previous

**Hey Guys. So new chapter, like right after I posted the first one. I am inspired. Anyway, this one is from Charlottes point of view. Keep reviewing. I love reviews, they help me stay motivated. **

**I own nothing but those and that of my own creation.**

Chapter 2: 17 Years Previous

Charlotte hated her room. Mostly because she shared it with 5 other girls. All the girls wanted to talk about was hair, and barbies, and when they were going to be adopted.

They weren't going to. They were all older than 3, no one was adopted after 3. Charlotte was 8, and knew she would never be adopted. No one wanted a girl with ADD, born to two crack heads. She had seen her birth certificate and had the other files explained to her. She had sat through hundreds of interviews with families that pretended they wanted her. It didn't help that her auburn hair was always a rats nest, and she always had dirt on her face and clothes. As the other girls described her, she was a "tomboy". She would rather play Cops and Robbers than get a makeover.

The governess of the orphanage constantly tried to make Charlotte change the way she looked and what she did. Charlotte didn't understand why though, what was wrong with being a little dirty and wanting to play outside with the boys?

She had another family interview today. Though she didn't know why. They wouldn't want her. The governess had told her to go take a bath and put on a dress, but she had gone outside instead to the playground. She had been focused on the monkey bars when a boy on the other side of the fence called to her.

"Yo Charlie! Come'ere!" It was Alexander. He lived about a block away and would come over to play occasionally, though through the fence, because it was too tall for him to climb and the governess wouldn't let him in. They had class together at school though, and their teacher always let them be partners.

Meeting him at the fence he put a cupcake through the just wide enough hole in the boards.

"Mom made them. She wants you to come over soon."

"I'm not allowed to leave. You know that."

"I know. When are you allowed to? "

"When I am ten I am allowed to play away from here, but I have to be back before 8, and no sleepovers." Alexander looked angry, he was just as impatient as she was for her to turn 10.

Alexander had been her best friend since they were 6. They had met in school, and when he found out where she lived he had made his mom take him to the fence line so that they could play, because the governess wouldn't let them inside. They had spent two years doing this, and from the look of things they would be spending another two years doing it as well. His mom constantly petitioned for the right to have her over to her house, but the court told her they would have to adopt her or no deal. It was really more of them trying to get rid of Charlotte than actually trying to place her in a good home, though she wouldn't have minded being adopted by Alexander's family, they were in no position to adopt her.

Charlotte took the cupcake and bit down. Chocolate, her favorite. She ate it quickly, knowing that if the governess saw her with it she would throw it away then lecture her about equality with the other kids. And if another kid came outside, he or she would try to take it and eat it themselves.

She and Alexander hung out by the fence until the governess came outside enraged at her for not being ready for her interview. She was roughly led, more pulled, inside by the hand, waving goodbye to Alexander with the other. The governess took a wet wash cloth to her face, and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Charlotte suddenly became very nervous. She knew that there was next to no chance the couple would adopt her, but what if? What if they did and she had a mom and dad? She had always wanted a mom and dad. What if she was loved, and could play with other children, and was allowed to have sleepovers at Alexander's?

As soon as she was as presentable as possible she was led into the interview room. A couple was sitting on the sofa there. They looked nice enough, the woman had pretty blonde hair, and nice clothes, the man was in a suit and well groomed. The interview proceeded as usual, they asked her a few questions and she squirmed in her seat. The woman smiled a nice smile and hugged her. The man told her how cute she was and asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. She wanted to be a cop. He was very intrigued by this.

After the couple left the governess pulled her aside and told her that she was sure to get adopted, as the couple had told her after they loved her and thought she was the one. It was almost a 100% chance of adoption.

Charlotte was so happy she could have cried. Would she be one of the lucky ones to get adopted even though she wasn't a baby anymore?

She went to bed smiling that night, dreaming of her new possibilities, clutching her only two possessions she had had since she was a baby. Her puppy, brown and white, Gus, and her baby blanket.

**Chapter 2! Well, I am on a role, and a homework deadline has passed, without it being completed. Writing will always take priority to me. Sorry that this one is shorter than the first one. The next one will be much longer. **

**REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Years Previous

**Hey-O! Third Chapter! Yeah! **

**Review Review! I love reviews! **

**I own nothing but that of my own creation. **

Chapter 3: 7 Years Previous

Charlie flew down the stairs, Michelle hot on her heels, both of the carrying plastic bags filled with random belongings. Most of Charlottes things had been slowly migrating to Alexei's house since she was 10 anyway, but there was still a few things here that she didn't feel like leaving for the other girls to ravage and split between them.

She had never been adopted. And now she was 18, the state no longer would allow her to reside at the Orphanage.

Never mind the fact that she was still in high school. It was only October, school still had 7 months left, 7 months before she would graduate. She had a job, but being in high school she didn't work enough hours to live on her own. She had some savings, but she would rather not have to spend those yet.

That is where Michelle comes into the picture. Michelle had begun dating Alexander, Alexei as Charlie referred to him as after a particularly hilarious European History class, about a year ago, and had quickly become Charlie's second best friend. She had bravely volunteered to sneak into the Orphanage with Charlie the night before Charlie's birthday. They were rare visitors to the orphanage, as Charlie spent most nights at Alexei's or Michelle's. Most would be worried that the other girls at the orphanage would take her stuff without her being there all the time to watch over it, but after the last time , which included a few girls with broken noses and black eyes, no one dared to touch her stuff. However, now it was midnight, October 2nd and Charlie was 18. Free from the rules of the state, free from the orphanage. The governess was waiting for Charlie at the front door, not missing a beat, she handed Charlie her files.

"Good riddance." was her only goodbye.

Charlie responded with a very sincere "Go fuck yourself." And with that, Charlie and Michelle were out the door, slamming it behind them.

They arrived at Alexei's house not five minutes later, he still lived a block away from the orphanage, in the same falling apartments that he had lived in with his mother and grandmother since he and Charlie had met.

Alexei's mom, Iris let them in the house, checking the street after they were in, almost as if she was scared the Governess would come after Charlie demanding her back.

Iris had fixed up a room for Charlie to stay in which had basically been her room for the last three years anyway. Iris knew Charlie's Plan to join the military when she turned 18, but demanded she at least graduate first. The solution was that Charlie would live with the Coleman's until she had graduated, then both she and Alexei would join the military. Alexei would be 18 in March, which was when they would go to the recruiters office.

Later, inside her "new" room, Michelle and her unpacked her few belongings. Most things were already here. Her clothes, her pictures, her puppy and blanket. The only things that they had gotten from the Orphanage was some miscellaneous toiletries, school work, and the few pieces of clothes that hadn't already made the block and a half journey. And of course, the files. Charlie had seen most of them, but the file was thicker than she remembered. Michelle left, probably to go see Alexei in his room, and Charlie was left alone with her stuff.

The file contained most of what she thought it would contained. Her birth certificate, signed and dated by a Daryl Dixon, whom she had learned was her uncle. According to the nurse at the hospital, also named Charlotte, He was the only sober member of the family when she was born. Her mom was in Prison now for distribution, never getting clean, and her father was somewhere no one knew, probably not clean either. Her uncle Daryl had only been 18 when she was born, same age as her now, in basically the same position she was. She knew why he couldn't take care of her, and didn't blame him for her crappy childhood. Her puppy and blanket, well worn now, had come from him, and were all she had of her family that never was.

The next papers in the file was her school files, grades, which weren't the best, but nothing to be ashamed of. Her SAT and ACT scores, medical records ect.

The paper after those were her insurance, which she thought odd, she didn't have any. The paper listed her insurance, medical, dental, car. Listed as the payer was Iris Coleman. The papers went into effect as of October 2nd, 2006. That was today. Iris must have made arrangements without her knowing, and she would have to thank her later.

The rest were legal documents that she didn't really understand. Or care to right now. For now she was free. and that was all that mattered.

The next morning Charlie woke up to Michelle sneaking into her bed. Probably trying to hide the fact she had slept in Alexei's room from Iris. She did this fairly often, and while Iris knew she couldn't stop it, it didn't stop her from pretending to be the strict old mother hen.

Iris wasn't awake yet though, it was only 6:30. Michelle went back to sleep and Charlie got up. Ever the early riser, even though she hadn't slept for very long. The kitchen was dark and quiet, the sun hadn't risen enough yet to shine over the skyscrapers of Atlanta. Coffee was started and Charlie got out all the breakfast essentials.

A bowl, cereal, and milk. Oh, and a spoon of course. That was the extent of her ability to cook.

She was nearly finished with her bowl when a robe clad Iris stumbled into the kitchen at 7 and gave a good morning grumble to Charlie.

Iris worked the country restaurant that was a few streets away, as did Charlie. They were both servers, and while Iris worked the morning shift, Charlie worked the closing. It wasn't a busy or extremely popular restaurant, the only people who ate there were people wanting to pretend they were slumming it and people from out of town who actually appreciated old style things.

This was the morning ritual they had.

Charlie would start coffee, Iris would stumble in. Charlie would then wake Alexei and sometimes Michelle, and they would all eat breakfast together. Then they would get ready for school while Iris made lunches and miraculously would get ready for work at the same time, and they would all leave the house at 7:30. to arrive either at school or work by 7:45. It hadn't changed in years. Even days that Charlie stayed at the Orphanage she would still be up and at the Coleman's before 7, coffee on the table.

This would be her life now, officially, no more child counselors to check up on her, or governesses to yell at her. She had a home she could really commit to now. A mom who loved her, and a best friend and brother, and a grandmother who would occasionally stop in from her retirement home.

She was okay. Just like she was supposed to be.

**And SCENE! So yeah, she seems to be doing okay, huh? **

**Golden Promise: Thanks for being an avid reader! Sorry this chapter didn't go the way you were hoping. **

**REVIEW REVIEW! Review make chapters come faster, because they keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Years Previous

**Two chapters in one day! I am on a role. I may be looking for a co author for this story. **

**I own nothing but that of my own creation.**

Chapter 4: 2 Years Previous

God must hate every human on this earth.

Charlie didn't believe in god, never had, and maybe it was the lack of religious influence, or the fact that she blamed him for her childhood, but now she knew that if He was real, he hated them all.

God. The SMELL.

Atlanta had always been a nasty mix of car exhaust, moldy food, dirty moldy water, and piss, but these... things trumped it all.

* * *

><p>Charlie had just returned home from overseas, having been stationed in Iraq, with the rest of her division. It had been a 11 month tour.<p>

Charlie upon joining the Marines had been selected as one of the 4 people that year to be trained to become a sniper. She had been selected due to her eyesight, talent with weapons, and lack of paper family that could be used against her if she was captured.

Charlie hated her job. In Iraq she had been assigned a grand total of 13 missions. 19 kills. And she had completed all of them. It wasn't easy, not by any means, but it was what she had signed up to do.

Alexei, Michelle and Iris had met her at the airport. Alexei had been chosen for a home soil job that kept him in Atlanta, where he and Michelle had married. Their one year anniversary was coming up. Michelle had put on weight, and Charlie knew why. Michelle was pregnant. She would be in her third month now.

Iris was looking older. She seemed so small compared to the strong woman Charlie had seen her as growing up, she was strong, but seemed so sickly. She had lost weight too.

Alexei, still looked like Alexei. Still her best friend.

They had all hugged her. And then they had left.

They were walking down the street towards Iris home when they heard the screaming. Ahead of them on the street a little boy was being mauled by an older man. The man was literally EATING him.

Charlie's combat training kicked in. Running towards the boy she kicked the man off. He rolled sideways onto the ground, almost like he wasn't sure why he had, but didn't seem to care to much about it either. He lunged back towards the boy, almost as if to continue munching on him, when he suddenly seemed to realize she was there.

AND LUNGED FOR HER INSTEAD.

Alexei had joined her at this point and had restrained the man. He looked... wrong somehow. His eyes didn't look right, like... sickly. There was blood staining his mouth and teeth and the noises he made were of pure hunger. He had a wound just above his shoulder, that looked like someone had tried to take a bite out of him and succeeded. He was also wearing scrubs. The man fought hard against Alexei, trying to turn around, as if trying to eat Alexei now. Michelle was on the phone with 911. Iris was standing close to Michelle, as if trying to block her from the sight of the child.

Charlie turned her attention to the little boy. He was pale white now, his eyes and lips purple. His throat had been completely ripped out. He was dead. Charlie removed her coat and laid it over his face. It wasn't long after that that the police and the ambulance arrived. Alexei helped wrestle the man whom was still thrashing about into the back of the police car, and Charlie was giving her statement.

She was halfway through retelling the story when she felt someone grab her arm, then bite. HARD.

She jerked away, reflex kicking in to push the offender away, but it made her stop.

It was the kid. He was standing there, throat ripped, purple lips, looking very dead. But very much alive. He was making the same sounds as the man was.

* * *

><p>The incident with the man and kid was a month ago. The kid hadn't broken the skin, or even the cloth of her jacket when he bit her, so thankfully she wasn't infected. She was now part of the guard for the North West City safe zone. Alexei had been called into duty and was also stationed there. Iris and Michelle and Michelle's parents were there, as was about 400 other civilians.<p>

Those things were everywhere. No one had a clue why they were coming back to life, rather reanimating. All they knew is that if you were bit, you were dead and if you were allowed with the other civilians, you posed a danger to them to.

Charlie knew the fences they had erected wouldn't hold. The dead pressed against them more and more, even more so after the city was bombed a week ago, each day, and a few had managed to climb over, though were put down by perimeter guards. But still. The Fences wouldn't last.

Charlie was in charge of personnel. She kept records of everyone at the safe zone, people who died, people who left. People who gave up. As an extra precaution, she kept a large Military Truck, able to transport 30 people stocked with food and supplies.

She made Iris, Alexei, Michelle and her parents keep to go bags read y at all times, and warned them never to get too far from the truck. And what advice that was.

Because the fences did break. Charlie heard the snap of metal. Then the screams. She didn't even have to search for her family, they had already made their way into the cab of the truck. Her family would be safe, now on everyone else.

"Into the truck, NOW!" She screamed. Only a few people heard her. They barreled towards the truck just as the first of the dead came into sight, chasing the frightened masses, looking for fresh meat. A few more people climbed into the truck as the wall of dead rounded the corner. It was too late. She was out of time, she couldn't save anyone else without endangering herself and the lives of those in the truck. But where was Alexei? He wasn't in the truck . He had been on the side of the zone where she had heard the fence break.

no. no. no. nonononononononononononono.

It was then that she felt an arm grab hers, and she went to swing thinking a dead one had snuck up on her. But no. It was Alexei.

Thank God.

* * *

><p>The Truck made it to the next state west though, it took about two months, up to fort McClellan in Alabama. It was there that they decided to build a new sanctuary.<p>

The fort had weapons, food. Rooms. Beds. Running water, and its own electricity source. Cars and metal panels were towed and bolted. It took a few months, but soon, they had walls. The entire facility was about a mile long. and a mile wide. The rooftops were high, good for scouting.

The place was perfect. or close to it.

Only 24 people made it on the truck that day. But as they traveled they were joined by others. Soon 24 became 54, and 54 became 108. Some died due to the dead ones, others to simple illnesses. But the fact was that they were surviving.

And they would survive. Whether God wanted them to or not.

**There, chapter 4 done. Phew. I had a midterm that destroyed my brain, but I wanted at least one more chapter out tonight. Not the best ending, but I will probably go back and edit it later.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: 8-3 Months Previous

**Okay, I am so sorry this took so long. I was studying/ taking midterms. I passed them.. except my Spanish one. But that is honestly my professors fault, as what was on the midterm, we had yet to study. I Should be able to update more often now. **

**Anyway, here is another chapter! I am looking for a co-author, I need some help filling in the gaps. **

**I own nothing but that of my own creation. **

Chapter 5: 8-3 months previous

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

There were far too many of them. Hundreds, no, Thousands. So many she could hear them miles off. But they were in between her and The compound. There was no way she could make it back today, or even tomorrow. It would take days for the horde to pass, and even if the compound stayed quiet and made it through it, there was nowhere for HER to hide.

She could climb a tree, but if even one saw her, she would never be able to get down again.

She could look for an old shack or something. But they would force themselves inside.

She would have to run.

Goddamn, they were so loud.

She was supposed to be on a simple hunting trip. Nothing was supposed to happen. She had done it a million times before.

They were getting closer. They only had maybe another half mile until they reached her, and they wouldn't take long.

So she ran.

***************************Charlie*********************************

Charlie had no clue where she was. She hadn't come across a town in months. She probably would have if she had stayed on the roads, but with a horde in nearly every direction that wasn't safe. So she kept to the woods. The woods provided cover, food, and occasionally water.

East. She had been moving east. That seemed to be the only direction that a horde wasn't moving towards. She had crossed over a highway a while back, and had seen a sign for the city of Carrolton. Which means she was back in Georgia, and not that far from Atlanta. Which was too far from home. Too far from the compound. Too Far from Alexei and Iris.

It had been 4 months since she had seen the compound, or been anywhere near it. She needed to get home. But, every time she tried going west she would run into more of the dead ones than she could handle by herself. The best way to deal with them was to let them pass and hope none noticed you. Being invisible was the safest route.

The next was having a 6in hunting knife and a side arm.

What she really needed was a compound bow. It wouldn't make a lot of noise and she already knew how to shoot it. However, out of the few houses and cabins she had come across, she hadn't found one.

The dead ones were everywhere. But, despite being spread out away from the cities now, There actually weren't that many. She had found a few had decayed so much they could hardly move, some so emaciated they had just ... stopped. Maybe they would all eventually disappear. Dead bodies decayed. Eventually so would the brain that controlled them. Then, maybe life would restart. Maybe there would be government again. Or maybe they would all live like the hunter gatherer tribes she used to find so interesting. But for now, they were here, and the dead ones were still walking.

Charlie had to admit that she wasn't very familiar with the Georgian woods. She grew up in the city. And while the military and the training she received were extremely useful, it was still disconcerting to be somewhere she hadn't a clue where. She could hunt, but the was only so much you could do with a hunting knife and side arm that she couldn't risk using, due to lack of ammo and risk of attracting the dead ones. She subsisted off squirrels and snakes mostly. Roots when she was starving. Sometimes she would find food in an abandon cabin. The problem was, Georgia was... barren.

Charlie had been walking along the rail road tracks for a while now. She had seen a sign stating "Terminus, Sanctuary for all" there was something else written but the sign was slightly smudged from the rain and the words weren't readable. She was headed in the opposite direction of the signs. She had no desire to become part of another group. She had one, she didn't need another. Eventually she crossed a road. And, for the first time in months, decided to follow it.

Without the constant use, the roadways had fallen apart. Roots dared to grow underneath and crack the asphalt, trees lay fallen, occasionally a rotted corpse would lay unmoving. More often than not though they would move.

She was on Hannah Road. She was less that 50 miles outside of Atlanta. She should be swarmed in dead ones. But she wasn't. She hadn't see any recently, that were outside anyway. A few gnawed at her from windows of houses she didn't see the point of clearing. Finally she came across a farmhouse that was empty. No one around. It was two story. There was an overgrown apple orchard out back, the apples looked about ripe too, which meant they were edible. She had dinner for the night.

The Farmhouse was clear. Not a single dead one. The cupboards were bare though. There were a few empty food cans, and a can of dog food under the sink. And there was a bed upstairs.

************Charlie************************************

After barricading the door to the upstairs bedroom with a dresser, Charlie sat down to a meal of apples, apples, and apples. It was late afternoon now, and it would be dark soon.

She wondered how the compound was faring.

Alexei and herself were the only ones with training. Neither knew how to hunt, but they had learned quickly, finding their military skills to be a great asset where tracking was involved. They were also the only ones who would and could go on runs for food. It took a while, but soon some of the others started learning how to fight. Hopefully by now they had become self sufficient enough to take care of themselves. Hopefully they were still alive.

The sun wasn't visible anymore. But the sky was still blood red. Sailors used to think that was bad luck, but Charlie didn't believe in silly premonitions like that. So she slept. And for the first time in months dreamed about the horrors of Iraq.

Charlie woke to moans. Lots of moans. The barricaded door was rattling. Rotting fingers were pushing through the small crack that had appeared. They didn't know that she was in here, but there was a room in the house that they couldn't access, which mean food might be in there. And it was.

As fast as she could she stuffed her few belonging into her blood stained backpack that was full of apples. Opening the window as slowly and quietly as she could she climbed out onto the roof, shutting it behind her. Which was good. Because no sooner had she gotten out of sight had the dead ones finally pushed the door open enough to see inside.

However, escaping on to the roof wasn't of any help. The house was surrounded. It was a horde. Not nearly as large of one as she had seen before, but still too many for her to handle. As quiet as she could she crept around to the other side of the house looking for a place to drop that wasn't as infested, or where there weren't any at all. And she found it. On the north east side of the house there wasn't any. They were coming from the south west, and had obviously been held up by the house. This side of the house apparently wasn't interesting enough yet to venture to. There was a nice spot she could jump down to and run from. After a quick check again, she jumped down.

That was her first mistake. She hadn't checked under the roof. Where there was a porch. With an open door.

because the instant she landed, they were surging out of the door after her. She hadn't any choice but to run right then and there. Out, into the orchard. She ran for about a mile, until she was sure she had lost them in the apple trees. So she stopped to get her bearings. That was her second mistake.

She didn't even her it come up behind her. She didn't know it was there until she felt the teeth bury themselves in her shoulder, tearing the skin away. The Dead one was easily enough disposed of, but she was screwed.

She was bit. She was BIT. No one survived a bite.

********************************Charlie ************************************

The next day, she was walking. Though, it was getting difficult. Her shoulder throbbed. She hadn't had any more issues with the dead ones.

God. She hurt. Every step was painful. Every step jostled her shoulder. Her joints started to scream with every movement. She wasn't hungry anymore. Though she had been in a state of constant hunger for months.

She wouldn't ever see Alexei again. Or Iris. She would never know if they survived. They would never know if she did. They probably already thought her dead, and now she actually would be. She would never get to be an aunt. Or a mother. She wouldn't get to see how everything turned out.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Her bones felt like broken glass, cutting her from the inside. She felt too hot and too cold. Like she wanted to throw up. Her vision was getting cloudy. She stumbled and fell. And did not get up again.

That was her third mistake.

****************Charlie**************************

She awoke to bright. It was bright. And very white. She was in a hospital room.

She felt horrible.

She was bound to the bed. Hands and feet were cuffed to the railings, rope tied her abdomen to the bed. There was several IV's that led to her forearm. There was a couple bags of saline. A bad labeled "nutrients".

Her shoulder was bandaged. It apparently wasn't bleeding. She was hungry though. Though not for human flesh.

She obviously hadn't died yet. But it was only a matter of time. She had probably been found passed out on the side of the road and they decided to see if they could save her. They couldn't , no one could. She couldn't have been here very long. The longest she had ever seen someone last from a bite was four days, and with as horrible as she felt, she had to be nearing that.

It was bright outside. Probably midday. She could see a few other buildings out the window. Skyscrapers. Skyscrapers she recognized because she passed them every day when she was younger. She was in Atlanta. At the hospital near her old house. She didn't hear any moans. Which meant that either there weren't as many dead ones in the city anymore or the Hospitals walls were sound proof.

She heard a few noises outside the room. Doors opening and closing. Muffled voices. Footsteps. They stopped in front of the door. She could just barely hear the woods " No Improvement" "No sign" "Miracle".

Then the doors opened. In stepped a man in a lab coat and a woman in a police uniform. They were both looking at a clip board in the man's hands, paying no attention to her whatsoever.

"It's time to end this experiment. She obviously won't wake up. Whatever the virus did to her body obviously affected her brain somehow. If we had electricity and a working MRI we would probably find no brain activity. " The man said flipping through a couple of pages on the clip board.

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can learn from this?"

"If she woke up then yes. But we don't have the resources to keep her alive long term the way she is right now."

"That's too bad." The woman said. Finally she looked at Charlie, who stared right back.

"Well, I'll get Gordon down here to dispose of the body" The man said, flipping the pages of the clipboard shut.

"You will do no such thing."

"What? You just said- Oh." The man was looking at her now eyes wide. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Care to tell us your name?"

"H-how long have I been here?" Charlie's throat was dry, talking was difficult.

"Never mind that now. I'm Officer Dawn Lerner. This is Dr. Edwards. Can you tell us your name?"

"Charlie. How long have I been here"

" Three weeks. Our people brought you in. You were bit." The officer replied.

"You're lying. I would have died by now."

The woman moved to the bedside, by her bit shoulder and removed the bandage. It was nearly healed.

"You have been here three weeks Charlie. Congratulations, you are the first person known to survive a bite."

**Woot! Another chapter done! Sorry I took so long, but hey, this one was longer. I started strong on this chapter but felt like I ended a little weak. Kinda like Charlie in this chapter. Hehe. Anyways. Review Review! Next chapter will be a week from today... hopefully. At this point I will be sticking as close to the show as I possibly can. **


	6. Chapter 6: One week Previous

**Hi! This one is rather short, but its full of stuff. Read. Review. Revive. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that off my own creation. **

Chapter 6: One Week Previous

All Charlie did most days was sleep.

There were bars on her windows, bars on the doors, she tried punching through the walls but found that they had lined the other sides with filing cabinets.

Sometimes she would pace. They would feed her occasionally. Most of the time she sat or slept in silence

*******************************Charlie************************************

"_You have been here three weeks Charlie. Congratulations, you are the first person to survive a bite."_

Those words kept ringing.

She had survived. But how? Her immune system was the same as everyone else's, probably worse after being malnourished for months.

Maybe she did die and whatever was left of her consciousness was dreaming. Maybe she was one of the dead ones now, a walking decaying body, eating anything that moved.

But she was also here. In a hospital.

The first two weeks she had been awake she had been tied to her hospital bed. They said it was purely a precaution, just in case she took a turn for the worse and died from the bite anyway, even though it was mostly healed. The doctor took countless little vial of her blood, though she wasn't sure why, they didn't have electricity, all he could do with them was stare at them and hope they would give him an answer.

Dawn had come in and asked her a few questions of what she had done before shit had hit the fan. She had gotten really pissed when Charlie had responded saying she was a trophy wife.

Dawn was obviously the leader, and was used to being able to do what she pleased to people, because she had tried to slap Charlie, whom had nearly snapped her wrist.

Dawn didn't return after that. The Doctor stopped coming soon after that.

Then, the only person she saw was the laundry/food boy who would bring her meals and fresh clothes, water occasionally to wash up with.

She was alone. Again.

*********************************Alexei*******************************

_**One year ago:**_

_Charlie hadn't returned. He had been waiting. They were no longer on lock down, the fences had held. The Horde was gone, leaving only footprints and the lingering smell of rot. _

_She had volunteered to go hunting. Their didn't have a surplus of supplies for winter, and Charlie wanted to gather as much as she could before the freezing temperatures hit and made foraging difficult. Well, more difficult than they already were. _

_Alexei didn't want her to go. Ever since Michelle... He never wanted to let her out of his sight. His mom felt the same way. But Charlie was as stubborn and determined as she had been since they were kids. She was going, and that was that. _

_The morning she had left he knew something was going to go wrong. She was already out of the "house" before he woke up, like she always had been. The world ending hadn't changed her from being a morning person. _

_Iris had already packed Charlie's backpack with supplies beforehand, but Charlie was waiting till mid morning to leave. She had wanted to do a security sweep, and inventory before she left. Also, he knew it was so she could make sure everyone was okay. Charlie doted on the people like a mother hen, Just as she had always doted on him. _

_Charlie had said that there would be no goodbyes. She would be back within the day, the next day at the very latest. _

_And then she didn't return. _

_The Horde took two weeks to pass. If it hadn't been for the rain catchers they had set up they would have run out of water. As it was there was hardly any food left that didn't require preparing. _

_They had sent out a couple of people to look for Charlie. The search turned up empty for days until they had found several dead ones around the nearly completely eaten body of a woman and a deer. There wasn't enough to tell if it was her though. But it made sense. She had been hunting, which explained the deer, and the body was in the direction she was supposed to return from. She had probably gotten surrounded, taken down as many as she could before she..._

_The rest of the people cleared out her room a month after they found the body. People were cramped already and occasionally they would bring in more people. Never more than two at a time. _

_All he had left of her was a picture that his mom took of him and her with an old Polaroid camera, about a month after they had arrived at the compound. Along with the picture he also had her stuffed dog and blanket that she said had come from her biological family before they had given her up. _

_But he didn't have her. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. _

**********************************Charlie***********************************

Last time Charlie woke up it was morning. From the position of the sun now, She guessed it was around mid afternoon.

She probably wouldn't get fed today. Even as hungry as she was, she needed to move. She felt horrible being stuck in an 8x8 room day in and day out. She would probably begin to develop bed sores if she kept sitting around. She was way out of shape now.

However, instead, she decided to look out the window. Out in the streets below, way below, there were a few dead ones milling about. The hospital seemed safe though. There didn't seem to be any dead ones in here.

The sun was setting now. The dying light throwing odd contrasts against the buildings she was so used to being visible, from all the street and office lights. Now that was a memory, She could barely see the dead ones moving about anymore.

The night passed like it usually did. Silent.

Until she heard a click at her door.

And a face staring back at her.

**Hello, Hello! I am sorry this is a day late, I had a huge migraine last night and couldn't bring myself to post it lest having the feeling of a knife being stabbed into my head. Anyway, this one is rather short as last week's episode didn't give me a whole bunch to go off of. Anyway, you got to see how Alexei handled her "death", at least the short term effects. **

**How excited are you guys for Sundays episode? I'm super excited. **

**Anyway, review! **


End file.
